Jolene
by Kris-chan
Summary: They had a great relationship, one year and still going strong. That is until a girl named Jolene enters the picture. One-shot song fic! please R


_During the story, there will be flashbacks, because it's what she's seeing in her mind while singing. This is my first HP fic, so please be gentle and enjoy!

* * *

_

She took of her cloak to reveal a black silk dress that fell to the floor and clung to her body gently. Her red wine hair was in sleek curls around her shoulders. She rung her hands together in attempt fight off the nervousness she was feeling. She looked up to see all of her classmates starring at her. The headmaster gave her a smile of encouragement. Music started to play and she placed her hand on the microphone in front of her and began to sing.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you, please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can_

She caught his eye and almost stumbled with the words. She looked away and caught her brother's eye.

Ron was beaming with pride that Ginny had finally worked up the courage to get up on stage and sing.

"Go Ginny!" He waved like a crazy man.

Ginny smiled. Her eyes closed as she was taken over by the song.

_Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_

During the song, Ginny remembered the reason why she was up here in the first place.

**Flashback**

_Jolene, the new seventh year Slytherin. It was her first day at Hogwarts and already she had her eyes on Draco Malfoy, boyfriend to Ginny Weasley. _

_Jolene walked up to the couple and introduced herself to Draco, completely ignoring Ginny._

"_Hi. I'm Jolene Landers. You're in Slytherin right?" she gave him her best smile._

_Ginny frowned. She didn't like this Jolene girl._

"_Draco Malfoy. Yes, I'm in Slytherin." He ignored her offered hand._

"_It's nice to meet you Jolene. I'm Ginny Weasley. Draco's girlfriend. When did you arrive?"_

_Jolene smiled a fake smile at her._

"_I arrived late last night. Well, I must go before I'm late. It was nice meeting you two." She turned on her heal and walked away._

**Flash**

_Ginny lay crying next to Draco in his Head Boy's room. He was muttering Jolene's name in his sleep again. She'd been at the school for 3 months now and already taking her boyfriend away from her._

_A sob broke through her throat, though it was muffled by a pillow, when he moaned Jolene's name again._

"_Draco, please come back to me." She cried herself to sleep._

He talks about you in his sleep  
And there's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene  
But I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene

**Flash**

_Ginny ignored Draco for the next few days, no matter how hard he tried to get her attention. She watched as Jolene sat next to Draco at the Slytherin table and touch his arm, she whispered something in his ear. He smirked and nodded. Jolene got up and left._

_Ron put an arm around his sister._

"_Don't worry sis, even though I don't like him, he'll never leave you if he loves you." He gave her a hug and went back to eating. Ginny smiled, she hoped Ron was right._

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_I'm begging of you, please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can

**Flash**

_Jolene was surrounded by a crowd of men and a few girls. Draco was standing next to Jolene, smirking at what she said. Jolene caught Ginny's eye and smirked, she leaned into Draco's side and he unconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist._

_Ginny gasped, making Draco look at her. He gave her a questioning look but she didn't see it, all she saw was his arm around Jolene. Ginny finally looked up at Draco, tears running down her cheeks, and she fled._

You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, Jolene  
I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

**End Flashbacks**

Everybody knew who Ginny was singing about. Jolene couldn't watch Ginny as she sang. Guilt ran through her body. She looked over at Draco; he had the same look on his face that she was feeling. She knew it was time that she left Draco alone. Jolene sighed and walked out of the great hall.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you, please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can_

Ginny looked at Draco as she continued to sing. She saw the guilt written all over his face. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry" too her. Ginny held out her hand and Draco walked up to the stage and took it. He stroked this thumb against her knuckles and watched as she sang.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you, please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can_

The crowded went into applause. Draco helped her off the stage when she finished singing and pulled her into his arms. He pulled away after a few minutes and took her face in his hands and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. Please forgive me." He wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"I forgive you but I'll make you regret ever screwing up, Draco."

Draco laughed and spun her around. Ginny giggled. He set her on the ground and kissed her. She gasped; it had been a while since he had last kissed her like this. It took her breath away.

"I love you, Ginny." Draco rested his forehead against hers and watched her smile.

"I love you too, Draco." She reached up on the tips of her toes and kissed him again.

"But you're still going to regret it, Draco. So help me God, I'll make you regret it."

He smirked. "I know. I wouldn't expect anything less than that from you."

Draco led Ginny out of the great hall. Ron smiled. '_Hurt her again, Malfoy, and you'll have _all _the weasley's after you this time.'

* * *

_

yay, it's done! I finished this within two days! go me! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought! The song is called Jolene sung by Mindy Smith, originally written and sung by Dolly Parton. . . 


End file.
